muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
2003
Television & Movies *''Animal Jam'' premieres on TLC Network, February 24, and then moves to Discovery Kids channel, March 3 (only season) *''Sesame Street'' Season 34, April 7 *''Play with Me Sesame'' premieres on Noggin, June 7 (second season) *''Good Boy!, released October 10 International Television *Germany's ''Sesamstrasse celebrates 30th anniversary *Mexico's Plaza Sésamo celebrates 30th anniversary * Hikayat Simsim airs first season in Jordan *''I Love the Muppets'' premieres Awards * Sesame Street is awarded a Celebration of Diversity Awards * Kermit's Swamp Years award the Genesis Award, March 16 Appearances * Pepe on The Other Half, February 14 * Kermit the Frog on The Other Half, March 3 * Kermit the Frog on Hollywood Squares, April 28 * Kermit and Big Bird appear on Animal Planet's 50 Greatest TV Animals, June 15 * Grover on The Savvy Traveler, June 20 * Elmo, Zoe, Grover, Rosita, and Big Bird on Daytime Emmy Awards * Kermit the Frog on I Love the 70s, August 18-22 * Kermit the Frog guest-hosts Jimmy Kimmel Live, September 29 - October 3 * Kermit and Miss Piggy appear on The Wayne Brady Show, October 14 * Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy on Hollywood Squares, November 17 * Miss Piggy appear On Stage at the Kennedy Center: The Mark Twain Prize, November 26 * Kermit the Frog on Jimmy Kimmel Live, November 28 * The Muppet Workshop staff appear on Simply Quilts Live Appearances * Miss Piggy at the We Are Family Benefit Concert and Awards, January 29 * Kermit at the Genesis Awards, March 16 * Kevin Clash and Elmo at the 18th Annual Toys R' Us Children's Fund Benefit Dinner, April 9 * Kevin Clash and Elmo at the Canadian National Exhibition, August 25 * Elmo appears at the Celebration of Diversity Awards, October 1 * Kermit and Steve Whitmire at a sing-along event, Barnes & Noble Lincoln Triangle, November 14 Video *''Bear in the Big Blue House: ''A Bear for All Seasons, July 8 *''The StoryTeller: The Complete Collection, August 26 *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, October 7 *Muppets Magic from the Ed Sullivan Show'' *''Zoe's Dance Moves'' Books *''Bear Loves Visitors!, May 1 *The World of the Dark Crystal: Collector's Edition, May *Bear & Tutter's Big & Little ABCs, November 3 *Listen to Your Fish'' *''Elmo Pops In!'' *''Welcome to the Clubhouse!'' *''The Wisdom of Big Bird, April 29 Albums *Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music'' Video games *Muppets Party Cruise *Spy Muppets: License to Croak *The Muppets: On with the Show! Action Figures *Clifford Action Figure *Culinary Catastrophe Swedish Chef Action Figure *Gonzo Action Figure *Holiday Rizzo Action Figure *Janice Action Figure *Julius Strangepork Action Figure *Lew Zealand Action Figure *Link Hogthrob Action Figure *Mega Animal Action Figure *Mega Beaker Action Figure *Mini Muppets *Newsman Action Figure *Patrol Bear Fozzie Action Figure *Pepe Action Figure *Rizzo Action Figure *Rowlf Action Figure *Sam Arrow Action Figure *Scooter Action Figure *Statler Action Figure *Superhero Scooter Action Figure *Swedish Kitchen Playset *Swinetrek Playset *Tour Animal Action Figure *Vacation Pepe Action Figure *Waldorf Action Figure *White Tux Rowlf Action Figure *Zoot Action Figure Christmas Ornaments * Hallmark Keepsake Christmas Ornament, Kermit and Piggy Fast Food Promotions * Chick-fil-A Bear in the Big Blue House books Other Promotions * ASDA Corn Flakes Other Merchandise *Monopoly - Muppets Edition Business *EM.TV sells The Jim Henson Company back to the Henson family, May Muppet Character Debuts *''Sesame Street'': Curly Bear *''Sesamstraat: Purk People *Lynne Thigpen dies, March 12 *Bob Hope dies, July 27 *Michael Jeter dies, March 30 Notable Events *Jim Henson Statue unveiled, September 24th *Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala, June 4 Stage Shows * ''Sesame Street Live presents Out of This World Parades * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features the Kermit Balloon, a Sesame Street Float, and the debut of the Super Grover Balloon * McDonald's Thanksgiving Parade features balloon versions of Bear and Kermit __NOWYSIWYG__ 2003